Read Between the Lines
by Not Even The Turtle
Summary: A random collection of dialogue drabbles. Can you tell who is speaking? Find out! Also, give me prompts so I can have fun with this!
1. Cold

"No one likes the snow. It should all just melt away and transform back into water already."

"Snow _is _water. Its just the crystalized solid form."

"Yeah? Then how do you explain ice cubes?"

"What? Mikey, that doesn't even-"

"Be quiet already you two! Ninjas are silent, remember?"

"But it's so cold! I'm freezing my shell off here! Seriously, Donnie, you couldn't have invented coats for us or something."

"Coats have already been invented."

"Whatever! All I know is I'm gonna die if we keep sitting here! I'll hyperventalate!"

"Oh. My. Kami. Your brain must have frozen over. You mean _Hypothermia!_"

"Hypo-whatever! Let's just leave already!"

"No, April got the intel that tonight was going to be the night the Kraang and Foot met up to trade off. We can't miss out on an opprotunity to find out what they're up to!"

"Oh, come on! We haven't seen a single Footie, back me up here Raph. Uh? Raph?"

"Sh-sh-shut up!"

"Woah, dude I'm freezing, but are you supposed to be turning purple? That's Donnie's color."

"I'm f-f-f-f-fine."

"Oh, no you're not! Leo, we really need to get someplace warm. We aren't built for this."

"Raph'll be fine, he's got the warmest blood out of all of u-uh-uh-UHTCHOO!"

"S-s-s-ounds like f-fearless is s-s-si-si-"

"Sick? Yeah, I can see that now. Mikey, help me drag them- Mikey!"

"W-what?"

"Seriously? Look at your fingers! I told you not to start a snowball fight! Keep your hands under your arms to warm them up."

"O-okay."

"I hate you all. Let's get moving and get out of here, looks like the wind is picking up, and we don't want to get stuck in a white out."

"But Don, they'll be here any minute!"

"_But Leo! _The roads are closed, idiot. They probably cancelled their date."

"Ha! Leo you j-just got mocked by Donnie!"

"Shut up Mikey, focus on those hands."

"S-s-someone h-has got a c-c-cold shoulder t-t-t-today."

"I agree, you need to cool down."

"Yeah, Don. Ch-chill."

"As previously stated, I hate you all."


	2. Unsheath

"Do that again!"

"No."

"Please do it!"

"I said no!"

"Brother dear, would you pretty please with sugar on top do that again?"

"No means no!"

"But, but! Why!?"

"Because it's embarrassing that you're making a big deal out of it!"

"But it sounds so cool!"

"A ninja's iaido isn't supposed to make any sound when it's unsheathed. So technically, it isn't cool."

"I don't care about what it's supposed sound like, just that it sounds so awesome!"

"And what, pray tell, is just s awesome about a move that alerts your victim to his imminent assassination?"

"The _shink._"

"Shink?"

"No. _Shink._ Like _shinct _or _shing, _but much cooler! Ya' know, _shink._"

"It doesn't sound anything like any of those noises you're making."

"Yes it does!"

"No. It doesn't."

"Well then, Mr. Bushido, what does it sound like to you?"

"Well, it's more like a _tsssing _sound."

"Hm. Yeah, I can kind of imagine that. Maybe add a little _sh _to it, like _tsssh-ing! _or something."

"Yeah! Like that. _Tssshing._"

"_Tssshing!"_

"What the shell are you two doing?"

"Uh, uhm, well..."

"Quick! Draw your katana and fight off the intruder! _Shink!_"

"... You mean, _tssshing._"


	3. Eavesdrop I

"I know Splinter said to split up and all, but why do I have to be paired up with you?"

"Every part of the team needs to work like a well oiled machine, and we need some work on that, believe it or not."

"What? Me and you are fine! A-team, remember?"

"_You_ and _I _work well together in combat, yes. But even I have to admit that communication wise, we aren't exactly a prime example."

"That's because you insist on telling me what to do like I'm some amature!"

"Well, maybe if you'd start acting like a pro instead of breaking every rule there is, I wouldn't have to tell you what to do."

"If you'd give me a chance, I'd show you what I can do!"

"If I gave you any leeway, you'd cause half of New York to burn down and then get into the middle of an intergalactic war zone."

"Oh please, I'm not some screw up like Timothy. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not worried about _you_! You're a constant threat to everyone around you! You never think before you act, and do things without considering all of the factors!"

"Now you sound like Donnie. And you know what, maybe that's why so many of our missions fail! Because you think too much and never act! While you're busy trying to figure out the perfect plan, you let the bad guy get away! I mean, look at Karai! Do you know how many times I could have offed that-"

"Enough! That is exactly what I'm talking about! You see everything in black and white, and never try to see the good in people. They're either with you, or against you. Either way, you can't seem to care about what happens to them. But I just can't seem to figure out what side of that fence I'm on to you. So where am I? Am I with you, or against you?"

"Whatever! I'm out of here. Tell Splinter I ran off or something."

"Che. Figures, I guess I'm against."

"... So much for hide and seek."

"Let's just get out of here before he notices we were eavesdropping."


	4. Eavesdrop II

"You don't think I think too much, do you?"

"Uh... Is that a trick question?"

"I'm serious! I mean, if Leo thinks too much, then I have to be thinking too much!"

"Dude, you're thinking too much about this."

"Exactly!"

"Don't worry about it, that's just what geniuses do! They think! If you didn't think, then we wouldn't have a TV! Just think of how awful that would be!"

"Yeah, right. If I'm a genius, then why can't I find a retro mutagen?"

"You beat yourself up too much! You'll find one!"

"I appreciate the thought, but I'll probably end up messing everything up, just like I did with Timothy, April, her Dad, and not to mention anyone who comes into contact with the mutagen! Let's face it, if Leo sees Raph as a failure, then I'm way below him."

"What? No! If that's what's up, then I'm like, way below everyone!"

"No, you're not. You underestimate yourself. I keep telling you that if you'd just apply yourself a little more and pay attenti-"

"Why did you say Leo thinks Raph is a failure?"

"-on... Ha... Well, you heard him when we were playing hide and seek tag. Raph's basically a disappointment to him."

"It did kinda sound like that... But Raph is great! He's smart, well not like you, strong, a wicked fighter!"

"Not to mention he can jump into the action and come out without a scratch on him."

"Yep! But, you know, Raph said some mean things about Leo, too."

"Yeah. I've never thought of Leo as a _bad_ leader. Raph is too hard on him. I've always admired his inept ability to come up with plans on the spot that actually work."

"And he always makes sure we're okay. But he can be a little pushy at times."

"It's only because he cares."

"I know, I know. Man! I wish I could be Leo!"

"Hah! I wish I could be Raph."

"Maybe you could invent something to make our minds switch or something."

"I probably could with the proper Kraang tech, but I would never do that."

"Oh come on, why don't you use, uh... This!"

"No! Mikey, put that down, quick!"

"Ah! Why do my toes burn!?"

"Quick, to the chemical shower!"

"Those idiots."

"Shh, they'll hear you!"

"Not over Mikey's girly screams they won't."

"We still don't want to get caught eavesdropping."

"Why not? I think it's a good thing we heard this."

"What? Now you have a new appreciation for my leadership?"

"Pff, no! Now I know Don wants to be me!"


End file.
